The Mole
by ConsultingWesen
Summary: A series of what if one-shot. What if so-and-so was the mole? Each chapter will revolve around a certain character as the mole. Rated T for a little violence.
1. Red Arrow

**Ok, so here's chapter 1 of The Mole.  
>This is my submission for Nanowrimo.<br>****Requests are welcomed, but I may not do them. If I don't I'll explain why, but most likely will do most requests.  
>I'll try to update as much as I can.<br>****So that's all folks enjoy!  
>Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice or and DC characters. <strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Red Arrow<p>

Jump City

November 23, 20:30 ECT

"No one knows, especially them." A voice reassured.

"Good, make sure it stays that way. The light is pleased with your work." A second, darker voice answered.

Robin narrowed his eyes; mixed emotions of hate, worry, and disappointment flowed through him as he listened to their conversation on his holographic computer.

"Keep the act up, for a little while longer. Soon the light will put their plan in motion, and the "team" of sidekicks will be destroyed from the inside out." The darker voice chuckled as he spoke.

Robin eyes widened. He had to get out of there and warn the rest of his team. Stopping the recording he had of the conversation, he started to unplug his computer from the video camera, but the next sentence stopped him cold.

"*Gasp* The Boy Wonder is here! He is probably listening to us as we speak!" The first voice spoke with worry flowing in his words.

"Then go after him, we can't let him leave this building! Capture him and eliminate him for good! He already knows too much!" The darker voice yelled.

"Crap." Robin spoke as he finished unhooking his computer. He made a sprint to his exit only to find it blocked by the first voice, the mole.

* * *

><p>Mount Justice<p>

November 22, 20:30 ECT

_Recognized Robin B07_

Robin stepped out of the zeta beam, immediately greeted by Kid Flash.

"Hey K.F." Robin smiled greeting the speed star.

"Hey, Batman wants us for a meeting." Kid Flash spoke zooming off again.

Robin nodded and followed his friend.

Once all of the team was gathered Batman began speaking.

"Sources tell me that there is unusual activity happening in Cadmus labs in Jump City. I want you to get in, observe, and get out. This mission is covert, if anything happens you _will_contact the League. Understand?"

The team nodded.

"Good. You have tonight to prepare, you'll leave tomorrow.

* * *

><p>Jump City<p>

November 23, 19:00 ECT

The team arrived at Jump city after a 2-hour ride there.

Aqualad nodded to them and they all jumped out of the bioship.

"Miss Martian, link us up." Aqualad spoke.

M'gann nodded.

_**Every one here?**_

_**Here, beautiful.**_

_**Here**_

_**I'm here**_

_**Here and feeling traught.**_

_**Good, now from here we will split up. Each member takes a different part of the city. If you find anything, contact the rest of us.**_

They nodded and changing in to their stealth uniforms, each member took off a separate direction.

* * *

><p>Robin scanned his side of the city with his binoculars.<p>

Nothing so far, He thought.

Then a familiar face caught his attention.

Adjusting the binocular Robin gasped as he saw whom it was, Ra's al Ghul.

"What's he doing in Jump City?" He pondered to himself.

"Robin to Aqualad." Robin said in his comm. link.

"Aqualad here." Kaldur answered.

"I see Ra's al Ghul going into a warehouse. I'm going to follow him."

"Very well. Be careful, and call me if you require help."

"I will hold you up to that. If Ra's al Ghul is here, it can't be good. Robin out."

Staying in the shadows, Robin crept up to the building. Once there he lifted the air vent cover and crept into the air vents.

After a good 5 minutes of crawling he jumped down into an empty room. Going to the video camera he hooked up his holographic computer to it.

Turning his computer on, he gained access to all of the video footage.

Coming to the one with Ra's al Ghul he stopped and turned on the audio.

Before Ra's al Ghul spoke, Robin started to record.

"You can come out now, no one else is here." Ra's al Ghul spoke to a wall.

A dark figure stirred where Ra's al Ghul was looking. "You sure."

Robin swore he knew that voice from somewhere.

"Yes no one followed me in." Ra's al Ghul reassured.

The figure stepped out of the shadow to reveal… Red Arrow.

Robin gasped. What the heck is Roy doing here?

"Good, now what is this meeting about?" Roy asked.

"We are wondering about your undercover work, do they know that you're the mole?"

"No one knows, especially them." Roy reassured.

"Good, make sure it stays that way. The Light is pleased with your work." Ra's al Ghul answered.

Robin narrowed his eyes; mixed emotions of hate, worry, and disappointment flowed through him. Why Roy? Why?

"Keep the act up, for a little while longer. Soon the Light will put their plan in motion, and the "team" of sidekicks will be destroyed from the inside out." Ra's al Ghul chuckled.

Robin eyes widened. He had to get out of there and warn the rest of his team. Stopping the recording he had of the conversation, he started to unplug his computer from the video camera, but the next sentence stopped him cold.

"*Gasp* The Boy Wonder is here! He is probably listening to us as we speak!" Roy spoke with worry in his voice.

"Then go after him, we can't let him leave this building! Capture him and eliminate him for good! He already knows too much!" Ra's al Ghul yelled.

"Crap." Robin spoke as he finished unhooking his computer. He made a sprint to his exit only to find it blocked by the last person he wanted to see…. Roy.

"Roy, why?" Robin questioned.

"Because they give me the one thing the League wouldn't: Respect." Roy growled.

"Because you left before we formed our team. Plus you didn't want to join when we asked you." Robin tried not to let his anger show.

"It's my decision. Plus why do you care?" Roy questioned.

"Why do I care? Why do I care! Roy you're my best friend!" Robin yelled. "It's not too late, you could…."

"It's is too late! I've made my decision." Roy interrupted while putting out his bow. "Any last words?" He asked aiming at Robin's head.

"Yeah, see yah!" Robin smirked jumping and twisting over Roy. Landing he ran out of the building with Roy pursuing him.

_**Robin to team**_

_**Robin this is Aqualad. What the problem?**_

_**I'm being pursued and need help. I found some Intel that the League needs to know.**_

_**Where are you at? **_

_**Between 42nd street and heritage **_

_**Hold on, we're on our way.**_

_**I'll try, but just in case. DO NOT TRUST ROY!**_

_**Why are we not to trust Roy? He is out friend.**_

_**He is more than he lets on; just trust me on this one. If we rendezvous I'll explain everything. Just don't trust him.**_

_**Very well.**_

Ending the psychic conversation, Robin ran faster dodging the arrows Roy shot at him.

Suddenly his feet were knocked from him and he was on the ground.

His head spinning, Robin tried to get up. To no avail, though, since he was covered in a net.

Smirking, Roy walked over to Robin and grabbed the net. "Looks like I've caught this bird." He bent down and put something on Robin's arm

_Crap_, Robin thought as the world went dark.

* * *

><p>Aqualad halted in the forest.<p>

The rest of the team followed suit.

He turned to his teammates. "Any luck?"

They shook their head.

"Nothing." Super Boy replied.

"Same." Kid Flash spoke.

"Ditto." Artemis sighed.

M'gann shook her head. "I can't contact him mentally. That either means that he's unconscious or…" She lowered her head.

"Robin is strong, he will be alright." Aqualad reassured.

"I hope so." Artemis mumbled to herself.

* * *

><p>Roy slung the Boy Wonder around his shoulder as he walked back to abandoned warehouse. He pondered how he should kill him.<p>

Deciding on shooting him, his mind drifted off.

Like how did it come to him killing his ex-best friend?

He shook his head. It's just apart of the job. Now he got respect, even if it was from him being a villain.

Getting to the warehouse, he tied up Robin with a chain and locked it so he couldn't escape.

Satisfied with his work, he hid in the shadows. Now he waits.

* * *

><p>When Robin woke up, his head was spinning. "Unnnnnn," he groaned.<p>

Slowly opening his eyes so the light wouldn't blind him, he looked at his surroundings.

He was in a warehouse, tied up to a pole of some sort with a chain and lock. He worked to try and untie him but before he could, an arrow flew into his sleeve, barely missing his arm. Another three arrows were shot out pinning his other sleeve and the others hitting his cape. Walking out of the shadows, Roy's face was blank. He stopped right in front of Robin.

"Roy, please, let me help. You don't have to do this." Robin begged.

Roy narrowed his eyes, lifted his quiver, and aimed an arrow at Robin's head. "But on the contrary, I do."

"NO!" A voice yelled.

Roy let go of the arrow and it sped at a deadly speed towards Robin.

Robin closed his eyes.

* * *

><p>Batman frowned. According to Robin's tracker, he was at a warehouse.<p>

He turned to Robin's team members. Each had worry written all over them. They had called him not too long ago.

"This way." He said.

They nodded, hoping that they get there in time.

Arriving at the warehouse, they heard voices.

"….have to do this." A voice said with worry.

"That's Robin voice!" Kid Flash exclaimed.

They ran inside looking down at the scene.

Roy had his arrow aimed at Robin.

They all gasped.

"But on the contrary, I do." Roy said.

"NO!"

No one knows who shouted the loudest; most would say it was Batman. But Artemis heard her voice as the loudest to her.

As fast as lightning she shot and arrow aiming at Roy's feet.

It hit on target blowing up, and causing smoke to go everywhere.

Roy jumped, surprised, as he let go of the arrow.

It went at a deadly speed… and missed its target. Instead of hitting Robin's head, it instead hit his right shoulder.

Robin gasped, but glad to be alive.

After that the rest was all history.

Batman was the first to reach Roy. Pulling back his arm, he punched the archer. Roy flew back, landing to the ground, unconscious.

* * *

><p>Mount Justice<p>

November 24, 9:00 ECT

Robin's steady breathing soothed Batman.

The boy was alive, and besides his shoulder, he had no major injuries.

Roy was in a cell on the Watch Tower, being questioned by Queen. He had been shocked to hear what hisprotégé had done.

Batman had checked Robin's computer, and found the footage the boy had recorded. They League was ready for anything this "light" would throw at them.

All was well, once again.

Once Robin was well, he'll have to assign the team a mission to dig some dirt on this unknown "light."

But that could wait.

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you think?<br>Please Read and Review. All comments and helpful criticism is welcomed. Please no flaming, me or anyone else.  
><strong>**Penny out! ^_^**


	2. Robin

**Ok so here's Chapter 2 of The Mole. This one gave me some difficulty, but I'm happy with the end result. Enjoy :)  
>Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice or any DC character. <strong>

Chapter 2: Robin

Mount Justice

March 2, 23:40 ECT

The team walked in to their base had lost the battle against Sportsmaster, and in the process had lost their little brother they all came to love.

Batman approached them. "Where's Robin?"

They shook their head.

Batman gave them the bat glare. "I repeat myself, Where is Robin"

Kaldur stepped forward. "He's had a change of heart."

Batman's eyes widened.

* * *

><p>Mount Justice<p>

March 2, 8:00 ECT

Robin walked into the room. His eyes were uneasy, as he didn't look any of his friends in the eye.

Kaldur lifted his eyebrow. Something was bothering Robin, and he wanted to know what. He walked up to the young Boy Wonder.

"Robin, is something the matter?" He asked worriedly.

Robin smiled. "No not at all." It was a fake smile, and Kaldur saw right through it.

But he knew that Robin would not say anything else so he let it be, for now.

"Alright, but if something is ever bothering you, I'm ready to listen."

Robin nodded. "Ok, thanks Kaldur." He walked into another room.

* * *

><p>Batman approached the teenagers as they gathered for another mission.<p>

"Someone has been stealing tech all through out the state."

He showed them some different footage of the robberies.

"Every time there's no alarm, no warning. Whoever this thief is, they're good."

He then showed the coordinates of where they would go.

"This is where we think they will strike next. You will steak out tonight there. If you see anything you have permission to interfere. If you need help, don't hesitate to call us."

They nodded.

Batman nodded and took off.

* * *

><p>Star City<p>

March 2, 18:00 ECT

The bioship stopped over the city.

The team switched into their stealth mode and exited from the ship.

Once out Kaldur spoke.

"For this mission we will be working in pairs. Superboy and Miss Martian, Kid Flash and Artemis, and Robin and I."

Conner and M'gann smiled.

Artemis groaned while Kid Flash did a fist pump.

Robin merely nodded.

Kaldur turned to M'gann.

"Link us up Miss Martian."

She nodded.

_**We're all set**_

_**Good, if any of you see anything contact us via mind. No one goes in there without the rest of us.**_

They nodded and took off.

* * *

><p>Robin sighed as he turned and looked at Kaldur.<p>

Kaldur didn't notice as he scanned the building.

Robin didn't know why he felt unsure; this is what he was trained for! Everything he did was for this moment.

This was the night he would betray the League and the team. This was the night he would reveal himself as the mole.

* * *

><p><em>Young Dick Grayson sighed, he hated the orphanage.<em>

_It has been only a day since his parents' death, but it felt like a thousand years. _

_The manager walked into his room accompanied by a man. Little did Dick know, but this man was a hench-man of Ra's al Ghul_

"_Finally, here's our latest addition. Richard Grayson, 9, who lost his parents yesterday in a freak accident." _

_The man nodded. "Alright, may I have a word with him?" _

_The manager nodded and stepped out of the room. _

_The man kneeled down to come face to face with Dick. _

"_I have a deal to make with you. My boss has been thinking about adopting a boy your age, but they must be able to follow rules without questions. Do you think you could do that?" _

_Dick nodded. _

_The man smiled. "Good, come with me."_

_Dick took the man's hand and they left to find the manager. _

* * *

><p>After that Ra's al Ghul trained him for 5 months before he was "adopted" by Bruce Wayne. Originally he was supposed to transfer Wayne co. secrets to Ra's al Ghul but then he discovered his secret.<p>

As of now, only Ra's al Ghul knew, the rest of The Light didn't have a clue.

After he found out who Bruce really was he was a spy, someone Batman would never suspect, relaying all of Batman's secrets to Ra's al Ghul.

Once The Light was formed, he spied for them as well.

Then came the team. Once it was formed, he stopped with Batman and instead spied on the team.

Now he was to backstab them, and live with Ra's al Ghul. His spying days would soon be over.

He used to not wait for this day, but now that it was here he had second thoughts.

Shaking his head, Robin convinced himself that he was getting soft.

This was for the best.

His communicator beeped, Robin checked it seeing it was his Light communicator.

The light was green; that meant it was time.

Robin crept behind Kaldur.

Kaldur was too busy looking through a pair of binoculars to notice.

Grabbing a metal pipe, Robin banged it against Kaldur's head.

Kaldur gasped and fell to the ground, unconscious.

Dropping the pipe, Robin ran inside to join Sportsmaster.

* * *

><p>M'gann gasped as Kaldur's mind connection was gone.<p>

Conner turned to her in question.

_**I can't contact Aqualad!**_

_**You sure?**_

_**Of course she's sure Kid Flash! Why else would she say that?**_

_**I just wanted to be sure Artemis!**_

_**Well… **_

_**Enough! Now is not the time to fight.**_

_**Superboy is right; I just lost Robin as well. **_

_**Should we go check it out?**_

_**Yes, we should. We'll all meet at their position. **_

_**Ok.**_

_**All right. **_

* * *

><p>The rest of the team arrived at Kaldur and Robin's position.<p>

M'gann was the first to see Kaldur's unconscious body.

She gasped and flew over to him.

"Unnn." Kaldur groaned as he opened his eyes.

He sat up rubbing his head.

"Aqualad, are you alright?" M'gann asked worriedly.

He nodded, "yes I am fine."

"What happened, and where's Robin?"

Kaldur looked around. "I was hit from behind with something. My attacker must of gotten Robin as well."

He stood up, facing his team members.

"I bet it was Sportsmaster! He must have taken him inside the building!" Kid Flash exclaimed.

Aqualad nodded, "Let's go check it out then."

They nodded and headed towards the building.

* * *

><p>Arriving in the building, they saw Sportsmaster waiting for them.<p>

"Where is Robin! What did you do with him!" Kid Flash yelled.

Sportsmaster chuckled. "I did nothing to him, he's right here. Come on out Robin your 'friends' want you."

To the team's surprise, Robin did smirking all the way. He stood beside Sportsmaster.

"Robin!" M'gann gasped.

"What are you doing?" Artemis asked confused.

Sportsmaster chuckled. "He was never on your side, silly children. Ever since he was 9 he has been serving Ra's al Ghul. He is your mole, everything you told him had been relayed directly to The Light."

The team gasped, they never would have thought that Robin would betray them.

"Robin, busy your ex-teammates while I finish up." Sportsmaster commanded while walking off.

Robin narrowed his eyes and nodded. "With pleasure." He charged at the team.

They gasped as got ready to fight their friend.

* * *

><p>As they battled, they were slowly loosing.<p>

Artemis' bow had been broken, Kid Flash had been knocked out, M'gann was tied up, and Conner was frozen trying to break free.

Kaldur was currently battling the boy wonder, trying to talk some sense into the boy.

"Robin listen to me! You don't have to do this! There is another option."

Robin shook his head. "Sorry, but no dice." He threw another punch at his ex-friend.

"I know this is what you have been trained to do, but do you really want to become the thing you fought against?" Kaldur asked dodging the punch.

"That's what you think! I've always been a villain, always have and always will." Robin smirked.

"Then was all of that a lie? Was that all that just an act?" Kaldur questioned.

"Duh. It was fun, but I got to go." Robin spoke throwing a smoke bomb and a bird-a-rang.

Kaldur coughed as the bird-a-rang wrapped around his body. Stumbling, he fell to the ground.

* * *

><p>By the time the team got themselves together, Robin and Sportsmaster were long gone.<p>

Flying home in the bioship, they were silent and somber.

"What are we going to tell Batman?" M'gann finally asked.

Kaldur sighed, "The truth."

**So what do you think? I enjoyed writing an evil Robin, even if it was for just a couple sentences.  
>As always please Read and Review. <strong>

**~ Penny **


	3. M'gann

**Ok sorry for the delay was at an convention for Girl Scouts. So for a gift I'll be posting the next chapter in a day or so :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: M'gann<p>

Mount Justice

June 15 9:00 ECT

It was a normal day in Mount Justice.

M'gann was trying to cook a new recipe she found for apple pie with the help of Conner, Wally and Artemis were fighting, and Robin and Kaldur were training.

Robin ducked the blow from Kaldur and jumped, twisting in the air. He landed behind the surprised Atlantean, and knocked his leader to the ground.

Kaldur landed with a thud and the floor behind him displayed the message: Aqualad Fail.

Robin smiled and helped his leader up, who accepted smiling.

"Well done Robin." He complimented the boy wonder.

"Thanks, not bad yourself either." Robin replied.

Just then M'gann came over smiling holding a plate with a piece of pie on it.

"Taste." She said holding out the plate to Robin and Kaldur.

They both shrugged and each took a bite.

"Mmmm. This is good M'gann!" Robin complimented.

"Agreed, is there more?" Kaldur asked.

M'gann smiled. "Of course I'll get you each a piece.

Robin did a fist pump in the air.

Kaldur nodded.

* * *

><p>Robin groaned and bent over a trashcan.<p>

Inside the med room Kaldur was laying on his stomach trying to ignore Robin vomiting.

They had both been in there since Robin had almost puked on Wally while they played a video game. Kaldur had followed when he felt the sensation as well.

Black Canary walked in looking at the tablet she had in her hand. "I don't know how, but you both suffered from food poisoning."

She walked over to Kaldur. "You got lucky since all you have is a stomach ache."

"Yeah, you lucky duck." Robin said sarcastically as he sat back up, only to be kindly pushed back down on to the bed he was sitting on by Canary.

"You need your rest Robin. You got the worst of it and it'll take at least 8 hours for it to be gone from your stomach. Might as well sleep."

Robin sighed and nodded. "Not whelmed, not whelmed at all." He grumbled before closing his eyes.

Kaldur got up from the bed he was lying on. "And of me?" He asked Canary.

"You should be fine, just take it easy for the next hour or so." Canary spoke as she put a glass of water on the nightstand next to Robin's bed.

Kaldur nodded and left the room.

* * *

><p>M'gann sat next to Conner on the couch looking worried.<p>

When Kaldur came in she flew over to him.

"Are you and Robin ok?" She asked.

Kaldur nodded.

"It was food poisoning, we're both fine. Robin is resting for now."

Wally nodded and grumbled something about how Robin better not do that again.

Artemis elbowed him arguing how it wasn't Robin fault.

M'gann shook her head at Wally and Artemis and flew back to sit with Conner.

Kaldur sat on a chair lost in his thoughts.

* * *

><p>Later on, Kaldur was walking to his room in the mountain.<p>

Reaching the hall he heard a crack and looked up and gasped.

* * *

><p>Robin sighed as he laid back down, he pondered on what poisoned him.<p>

The only thing that he could think of was the pie, but M'gann wouldn't do that.

The next thing he knew he was waking up to a crash.

_What the? _Robin wondered.

He pondered where ever to get up or not.

Deciding not to, his legs would buckle anyways.

He heard someone creep up on him, looking he gasped at who he saw.

Before he could say anything, he felt a prick on his arm and he drifted into unconscious wondering why he didn't see it before that M'gann was the mole.

* * *

><p>Kaldur gasped as the ceiling panel metal bar fell heading right for him!<p>

Acting quickly he jumped out of the way and the bar hit where he would have been with a loud bang.

The team ran in going to his side to help him up.

"Are you ok?" Artemis asked.

Kaldur nodded. "I believe so."

They turned to look at the beam as Wally kneeled down to investigate.

"This beam is brand new. It looks like it was cut; like today." Wally stated standing up.

"Ok this can't be a coincidence, with the food poisoning and now this. Someone is trying to kill Kaldur." Artemis thought out loud.

Wally nodded. "But Robin was poisoned as well, so…"

They ran into the infirmary to see Robin asleep.

"Thank goodness." Artemis said seeing the boy's wonder chest slowly fall up and down.

Conner looked around confused.

"Where's M'gann?" He asked worriedly.

"She is…." Wally started looking around. "Good question."

Before anyone could speak the lights of the building went out.

"Who turned off the lights?" Wally asked out loud.

Kaldur turned on a flashlight and looked to his teammates.

"I believe that we shall find out." He spoke as footsteps were herd outside of the door.

The team got their weapons ready, forming a line in between their "sleeping" friend and the door.

As the door opened, they raised their weapons ready to strike…..

Only to see M'gann at the door.

They lowered their weapons and Artemis walked up to her.

"Where have you been?" She asked.

"I thought I heard something and went to check it out." M'gann spoke not making eye contact with any of the team members.

Kaldur noticed, as his suspicions were raised even more. "And?"

M'gann looked up. "It was just a rat." She said.

Kaldur nodded. "Very well." He turned to the team. "We need to find out who cut the power. Artemis, M'gann and I will search."

Artemis and M'gann nodded.

He looked at Wally and Conner. "Conner, you and Wally will stay here and watch Robin."

Wally nodded along with Conner, who looked a little bit annoyed.

Kaldur motioned for his group to follow him. "If anything goes wrong, call one of us."

* * *

><p>Reaching where the power was for Mount Justice, Kaldur approached the energy box.<p>

"The wires are cut." He spoke turning to face Artemis and M'gann.

Artemis sighed. "Just great, we have an assassin after us and the power is out. What else can go wrong?"

Kaldur shook his head. "I don't believe that the one trying to silence us is an assassin. There was no breach in security, even with the updates Robin made."

Artemis narrowed her eyes and said.

"You don't think that…."

Kaldur nodded. "Yes, there is a mole among us, trying to get rid of us." He spoke looking at M'gann.

M'gann gasped but held Kaldur's stare.

Kaldur opened his mouth to speak but before he could, M'gann raised her hand and sent a pulse knocking him and Artemis back.

Artemis gasped. "M'GANN!"

M'gann didn't reply as her eyes glowed and Kaldur and Artemis' worlds went dark.

* * *

><p>Conner paced back and forth, something wasn't right.<p>

Wally watched him, while eating a bag of chips.

Conner looked at him growling, "Don't you ever stop eating?"

"Hey I got a big metabolism." Wally protested with his mouth full.

Conner stopped pacing. "Something's wrong."

Wally stood up, finishing his chips.

He walked over to Robin noticing a prick on his arm.

"No kidding, look at this." He motioned for Conner to come over.

Conner nodded and walked over. He looked to where Wally pointed.

"Looks like he was pricked."

Wally nodded, meaning that Robin didn't fall asleep on his own. Someone wanted him out of the picture."

Conner nodded. "That means…"

Wally nodded and turned on his comm.

"Wally to Kaldur, come in."

Static was all he heard.

"Wally to Artemis!"

Nothing.

Growling, Wally threw his comm. on the floor.

"Nothing! I can't reach them!"

Conner sighed and shushed Wally. "You hear that?"

Wally strained to listen. "Faintly."

They rushed outside the door.

M'gann walked towards them.

Conner smiled. "M'gann, thank goodness, it's just you."

M'gann said nothing as her eyes glowed.

Wally feinted, unconscious.

Conner looked at M'gann. "M'gann why?" He asked as he faded into unconsciousness.

* * *

><p><strong>Not the ending you expected :)<br>As always Read and Review **

**Penny out :) **


	4. Artemis

**Ok here's the next chapter. I tried to go somewhere different since there are a lot of stories with Artemis as the mole. If you have and questions feel free to comment and ask. I'll answer them the best I can.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: Artemis<p>

Mount Justice

August 1 10:00 ECT

Artemis sighed, she was not looking forward for today.

She decided that she'd take Black Canary's advice and tell the team the truth, or part of it at least.

For that very reason she was sitting on the couch waiting for Robin to arrive and then everyone would be there.

_Recognized Robin B01_

The zeta tube announced as Robin stepped out of the tube.

Robin saw Artemis on the couch and gave her a questioning look. She was never here before him.

Artemis stood up and walked over to Robin as he opened his mouth to speak, but then everyone else came to greet him.

After greetings were said Artemis sighed inside and cleared her throat.

Everyone looked at her as she begun to speak.

"I have something I need to tell you. I haven't been completely honest with you."

Artemis paused for a moment to let her words register.

"Green Arrow isn't my uncle, he is just my mentor." She said glad to get it off of her chest.

Robin raised an eyebrow giving her an I knew it look.

Kaldur looked thoughtful.

Conner looked annoyed.

M'gann's face revealed her pity and understanding.

Wally's face showed confusion, like he didn't know what to think.

Robin was the first to speak. "And?"

Artemis sighed; he knew that there was more.

_Dang! Why did he have to be trained by Batman? _

"Do you really want to know?" She asked.

They nodded.

"MyfatherisSportsmaster." Artemis spoke fast.

"Come again?" Wally asked.

Before Artemis could speak Conner growled and spoke for her.

"She said her father is Sportsmaster!" He snarled.

M'gann gasped and put her hands to her mouth.

Wally clenched his fists.

"So all this time you'd lied to us! How do we know that you're not the mole!"

Artemis opened her mouth but no sound came out.

M'gann spoke up, "Is this true?"

Artemis stuttered. "Nnno II wwwould never betray tthe team!"

Conner shook his. "That's likely."

"…"

Kaldur spoke up. "Perhaps we should all calm down before we, over react."

Robin nodded. "I agree, we need to calm down and then question her."

"What about her? We can't let her roam around if she's the mole!" Conner pointed out.

Kaldur sighed, "We can take shifts to watch her."

Artemis sighed. "I'm right here you know!"

No one took heed to Artemis' comment.

"I can take first shift." Robin volunteered.

"I don't need a baby sitter!" Artemis protested.

Kaldur nodded to Robin, "Very well. If you get tired then I will take over."

"Can't anybody hear me?"

Robin nodded. "Fair enough."

"What? Am I speaking a foreign language here?" Artemis complained.

Kaldur led the other members, minus Robin and Artemis, out of the room.

* * *

><p>Once Robin made sure every one gone, he motioned for Artemis to sit on the couch.<p>

Artemis complied, still annoyed.

"Look, I know that our friend's reactions, excluding Kaldur, were a bit rash—"

"A bit?" Artemis interrupted.

"—But remember how we all reacted when we realized that Kaldur was keeping the whole Mole ordeal from us. We reacted just the same." Robin continued unfazed.

Artemis sighed. Robin was right, as usual; she would've reacted the same way.

She opened her mouth to explain, but Robin interrupted her.

"I know the truth. You are actually a double agent for us, giving them false info and us whereabouts of them."

Artemis was stunned. "How?"

"Trust me, even when Batman tries to keep me from knowing, I have my ways of finding out. That's what I was going to tell you before you know, all of the commotion." Robin smirked.

"You know, if commotion means noise, then motion would mean silence."

Artemis shook her head. "Nope because motion is already a word."

"Darn." Robin replied.

Artemis smiled, but it slowly dimmed as she spoke. "If you knew the truth, then how come you didn't say anything?"

Robin sighed. "Because, if I had said anything at the time then they would of thought that I'm an accomplice. Plus they wouldn't have listened to me. If things had gotten worse I would of spoken up. Once they cool off they'll listen."

Artemis nodded. "Makes sense."

Robin tossed her the remote. "Might as well watch some T.V. as we wait."

Artemis caught the remote and nodded.

_Sometimes it pays off to have Batman's __protégé__ as a friend. _

* * *

><p>An hour later there was a large crash and Robin stood up to see what caused it.<p>

Robin looked at Artemis. "Stay here, I'll be right back."

She nodded and got her bow ready just in case.

Robin nodded and took off towards the ruckus.

Artemis waited bow ready when a few minutes Robin came running back in.

He was throwing bird-a-rangs towards the door.

Artemis ran towards him "What happened?"

Robin growled, "It's Sportsmaster! How did he find the cave?"

Artemis was awe struck. "I don't know! How did he even get in here?"

Robin ran towards the tubes, "No clue, but he brought friends with him. There's too may of them and comm. links are down!"

Artemis followed him shooting some arrows towards the door as well.

Robin stopped at the zeta tubes and activated them. "Thank goodness the zeta tubes still work."

He turned to Artemis.

"It'll take you to the watchtower, go and get Batman."

Artemis shook her head. "No let me help."

Robin shook his head. "Artemis, we need help from the league. Plus they're still a little sore about earlier so you're the likely choice. Now go! I'll cover you!"

Robin pushed her into the tube and locked down the zeta tubes with a code only the league would know.

He then grabbed his bird-a-rangs and ran towards his teammates.

* * *

><p>Artemis groaned as she fell to the ground coming out of the zeta tube.<p>

Batman ran over to her helping her up. "What happened? We lost communication with Mount Justice."

Artemis stood up nodding in thanks to Batman. "It's Sportsmaster and the league of shadows, they're attacking the cave!"

Batman growled and called for the other mentors. Once they were all there Batman walked over the zeta tube, entering the override code for the tubes.

One by one the mentors entered the tube until it was just Artemis and Batman.

Batman motioned for her to follow him as he entered the tube.

Artemis complied and entered the tube.

* * *

><p>Robin let a small groan go past his lips as he collided with a wall after Sportsmaster threw him.<p>

He stood up and looked around.

M'gann and Superboy were fighting Cheshire.

Wally and Kaldur some ninjas.

He had been battling Sportsmaster.

They were all slowing down, and if the battle continued with out the much-needed assistance they would loose.

_**Do you think that she's coming with help?**_

_**I doubt it! That was probably part of the plan!**_

_**Have faith in Artemis, she'll come!**_

_**Sure she will!**_

_**I agree with Kaldur. She'll come.**_

Before anyone could reply and arrow flew out exploding in Sportsmaster's face.

The team looked up to see Artemis, along with their mentors.

Robin smirked. _**Told you!**_

The team all smiled and begun to battle again.

Artemis joined Robin in battling her father.

Sportsmaster growled. "Traitor!"

Artemis said nothing as Robin jumped to her side and smirked.

"What took you so long?"

Artemis rolled her eyes.

"Contrary to your belief it actually takes a while to get there and back."

* * *

><p>Soon Sportsmaster and co. was being led away by Superman and Black Canary.<p>

The team surrounded Artemis and after an awkward moment of silence Kaldur spoke.

"I believe that we owe you an apology. We were quick to judge you before we heard you side of the story."

They nodded and Artemis smiled.

"It's fine, just don't do it again."

Wally smirked. "So…."

Artemis interrupted him. "No."

"Aww come on! You didn't even hear what I was going to say!"

"Knowing you it would be stupid."

"Hey! Not everything I say is stupid!"

The team groaned as the two teens argued, happy that every thing was back to normal.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok so what did you think? As always RR<br>Oh and there'll be more chapter up this week since my school let us off for the whole week.  
>Peace!<br>-Penny **


	5. Wally

**Ok so Happy Thanksgiving to everyone out there. Today is a day for thanks, and I'm thankful for all of my wonderful readers. Without you this story wouldn't have happened. **

* * *

><p>Mount Justice<p>

November 24 17:00 ECT

Wally ran around going from the kitchen to other parts of the cave with super speed.

The speedstar had checked in on the kitchen staff, consisting of M'gann and Artemis, for the Thanksgiving feast.

His stomach grumbled as he thought about it. It was a true feast that was to have 3 turkeys, 2 bowls of mash potatoes, sweet potatoes, cranberry sauce, and stuffing. Not to mention 10 pies, 4 pecans, 4 pumpkins, and 2 apples.

All the extra food had to be cooked so everyone could eat and not just Wally.

Sometimes he wished that he didn't have such a high metabolism, since he was always craving food.

After checking on the girls and getting kicked out of the kitchen by Artemis, Wally ran to his room in the cave.

Only to have a certain communicator go off in his hidden drawer of his dresser.

Pulling it out he saw the screen was green, which meant only one thing: It was time.

* * *

><p>The team gathered at the table, sitting down they admired the food that wasn't burnt.<p>

Wally smiled his fake smile he always wore. "Smells good green checks."

"Oh and to you to Arty." He added hearing Artemis clear her throat.

"For the last time Baywatch, don't call me Arty!" Artemis grumbled.

Robin rolled his eyes and sighed. There they go again.

"What wrong with Arty?" Wally asked innocently.

"Lots of things. I don't like you calling me that. End of story!"

"Fine Arty."

"Why you…"

"Wally Artemis enough! We did not come here to listen to you fight." Kaldur interrupted.

Wally and Artemis both sighed and were quiet.

Kaldur nodded. "Thank you."

"M'gann if you will."

M'gann nodded and begun to serve.

Once every one was served, the team began their feast. Talk of upcoming missions and other subjects were conversed between friends, until M'gann suddenly fell to the ground.

Conner ran to her side before suddenly collapsing beside her.

Kaldur, Robin, and Artemis stood up to go help their friends, but they soon feinted as well.

Wally stood up smirking. He couldn't believe that it worked!

Not wanting to miss the opportunity, he started with Robin. Disarming the boy wonder and tying him up was easy. "Robin proofing" his cell wouldn't.

One by one, he locked the team in separate prison cells in the cave.

Then he disappeared back to his room to alert The Light of the success.

Finally he didn't have to "play" hero anymore. Finally he didn't have to act.

Finally his true self could show.

* * *

><p>Robin slowly opened his eyes, adjusting to the light.<p>

Sitting up he saw that he was chained to a chair in a prison cell of some sort.

Something felt wrong, he moved his hands only to feel the chain instead of his gloves.

_Just perfect._ He thought.

Looking around he saw that it was the cave's high security cell; of course his captor would make it harder for him to escape.

He saw Artemis in the chair next to him, beginning to wake up herself.

"What… what happened?" She mumbled mainly to herself.

"Not sure yet." Robin answered.

Moving his hands around he found the lock that secured his chains.

"Do you happen to have a bobby-pin?" He asked Artemis who could move her hands better than he could.

She nodded. "In my hair, but…"

"I need it." He interrupted.

She nodded and gave it to him.

Putting the pin in the lock, Robin slowly picked the lock, careful not to break the pin.

Click!

The lock undid itself and Robin rubbed his wrists. "Got it!"

He then unties his feet and turned to untie Artemis.

"How did you?" She asked awestruck.

"Easiest trick in the book." Robin replied smirking.

Once Artemis was free, they began to try to find a way out.

Finding the only exit being the cell door, Robin opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted by an evil chuckle.

"Looks like you found a way out of your ropes." A very familiar voice spoke.

"But you will not escape."

"Who are you and what do you want!" Robin demanded.

A chuckle was their captor's response.

"Hmm I would of thought that you would of figured it out by now Rob."

Robin's eyes widened in horror. "No…"

"Yes." Wally stepped out of the shadows where he was hiding.

"Baywatch! But why?" Artemis gasped.

"What's the matter Arty? You sound surprised." Wally smirked.

"For the last time don't. call. me. Arty!" Artemis spat.

"K.F., why?" Robin asked, still in shock that his best friend was betraying him.

"Wouldn't you like to know." Wally taunted. "Well I'm not going to tell you."

He paused for a second. "On second thought, maybe I will."

Robin smirked to himself as he slowly pulled something from his shoe.

"You see Rob, it was all an act, the whole time. I was the mole from the start. The light promised me more than I could ever get from being a hero." Wally spat the last word.

He turned to look at Artemis. "I'm surprised that you didn't do the same thing I did. Especially with who your father is."

"How did you know?" Artemis asked.

"I have my ways." Wally answered.

"Now—"

Before Wally could finish, Robin threw a bird-a-rang at Wally and another that went past him.

Wally growled and dodged the first bird-a-rang and shot an evil look that would give Batman a run for his money at Robin.

"Nice try, boy blunder, but you missed."

"Oh really now?" Robin smirked as his bird-a-rang hit its target; the control system for the cell.

The center fizzed and the cell for Robin and Artemis' door opened.

Wally growled and with super speed, sped off towards the zeta tubes.

Robin and Artemis grabbed their weapons before pursuing their ex-friend.

"He's heading for the zeta tubes!" Robin said.

"We can't let him escape!" Artemis replied.

Robin nodded and threw a bird-a-rang at Wally.

It exploded at his feet and he smirked.

"Going to have to try harder than that!"

Robin smirked, "Oh really."

Wally looked behind him to see one of Artemis's net arrows.

"Crap."

The net surrounded his body and the speedstar fell to the ground.

Once Robin and Artemis caught up to him, they frowned as Robin handcuffed him.

"It's over Wally."

Wally smirked, "That's what you think."

There was a beep and Robin gasped.

"Bomb! Get down!" He yelled tackling Artemis as explosion went off.

The cave shook as the ceiling fell.

* * *

><p>Kaldur put a hand to his head as he woke up.<p>

Seeing the door to his cell open he walked out and saw M'gann and Conner.

Looking around he wondered out loud. "Where are Robin and Artemis?"

Conner shrugged and M'gann shook her head. "Not sure, I can't contact them."

Before Kaldur could reply an explosion was heard and the ground shook.

"What was that?" Conner spoke.

"I do not know, but let's find out." Kaldur answered.

* * *

><p>As they arrived at the site of the explosion they saw rubble everywhere.<p>

M'gann gasped and flew over to where Robin and Artemis were buried.

"It's Robin and Artemis! They're trapped!"

Conner ran over and picked up the rubble trapping their friends.

Robin and Artemis coughed as M'gann and Kaldur helped them up.

Artemis did a double take. "Where did that traitor go!"

Robin looked around. "He must have gotten away." He growled.

"Who? And where's Wally?" M'gann asked.

"Wally! He betrayed us!" Artemis yelled.

M'gann looked confused. "Why would he do that?"

"Because, M'gann, Wally was the Mole." Robin spoke.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope that of y'all liked that.<br>Have a safe and happy Thanksgiving**

**-Penny **


	6. Kaldur

**Hey guys I'm so sorry this is late! Things have been out the wazoo for me and i just now found time on a computer so I can update. *mumbles: Now if my school laptop would let me on here...* lol so here's chapter 6!  
>Oh and scarlett mist I decided to write Kaldur now just for you! ;) <strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: Kaldur<p>

Atlantis

December 2 18:00 UTC-2

"The plan will begin soon." A voice in the shadows said.

The white holograms that were facing the person didn't stir.

"Good, this plan is essential for our master plan. The light needs this to work the first time!"

The person in the shadows nodded. "It will not fail, the boy is ready."

"He better be, do not fail Black Mantis or it will be your last." The holograms clicked off and Black Mantis stepped out of the shadows.

"And now to alert my son to begin."

* * *

><p>Mount Justice<p>

December 3 13:00 ECT

The cave was filled with gun blasts and cries, which meant only one thing…

Robin and Wally were playing Halo again.

"Dude! Not fair!" Wally cried as Robin defeated him again.

"Totally fair! It's not my fault that you can't find me." Robin replied.

"Dude! You're a stealth ninja! I can't even find you in real life! What makes you think that I can in a video game!" Wally mumbled as they started again.

A few minutes late Wally jumped up and did a fist pump! "YES!"

Robin grumbled. "Wally calm down, you only found me. Screen cheater."

Wally stuck out his tongue. "Your point?"

Robin smirked and pointed at the screen. "You died.

Wally gasped. "No fair!"

Robin laughed. "Dude you found me, I just shot you with my rocket-launcher."

Wally grumbled.

Artemis walked in and looked at the two boys. Wally was slouched grumbling while Robin was smirking at him. "What in the world are you guys doing?"

Wally grumbled and Robin elbowed him.

"We're playing Halo." Robin replied.

Artemis looked at Wally. "And you thought you even had a chance!"

At that comment Wally's face flushed and Robin fell to the floor laughing.

"I did find him." Wally mumbled.

Artemis chuckled. "Wow that's so amazing!"

Wally smiled but it quickly disappeared. "Wait, you're being sarcastic aren't you?"

Artemis smirked. "You think."

Before Wally could say anything back, Artemis walked away shaking her head

Robin smirked. "So ready for round 10?"

Wally groaned and Robin shook his head.

Robin smirked. "You seem lightful."

"Dude lightful?"

"Yeah the opposite of delightful. Lightful."

Wally sighed shaking his head.

* * *

><p>Kaldur silently watched Robin and Wally play. Every now and then Wally would stand up and protest while Robin would just smirk.<p>

He smiled at how well they got along. Maybe he could convince them to join him…. _Probably not_. He thought. _I know them too well to hope for that._

Oh well soon, he wouldn't have to worry about this.

* * *

><p><em>Recognized Batman 02<em>

Batman stepped out of the zeta tubes. As he walked over to the computer, the team followed.

Once every one was there Batman spoke.

"There have been some suspicious activity at the harbor of Steel city. The league believes that cobra may be producing more of the new and improved Cobra Venom.

Your mission, go there and see if our suspicions are true."

The team nodded and turned to leave.

"Remember, this is a covert mission." Batman reminded them before they left.

* * *

><p>Steel City<p>

December 3 19:00 ET

Things have declined quickly once the team got there. Covert never did last long and now Black Manta had them at the end of their ropes.

Turns out Cobra was dealing the venom to Manta for him to release on all of Atlantis.

Wally looked around; Conner was pinned down by what it looks like Kryptonite, M'gann was caged by fire, Robin was knocked out cold, Artemis' bow was broken and her arm was in a funny position.

He himself had been hit in the head by something hard. He was almost positive that he had a concussion from the blow, plus it caused him not to be able to fight very well.

Kaldur was…. Were was Kaldur?

Black Manta laughed as he walked over to Wally and smirked.

"Perhaps you would like to do the honors son?" He asked someone.

Wally's mind was racing trying to figure out whom Black Manta meant.

Kaldur appeared beside Black Manta and nodded.

He stepped towards Wally.

Wally gave Kaldur a questioning look. "Aqualad what are you doing?"

Kaldur ignored him.

Wally's mouth was in a awe as it clicked in his head. "But…. Why?"

Kaldur stopped in front of him. "He is my Father." He kicked Wally in the face and Wally's world went dark.

* * *

><p>Robin eyes slowly fluttered open.<p>

Careful not to move, he looked around.

M'gann, Artemis, Conner, and Wally was knocked out.

He looked for Kaldur and almost gasped at what he saw.

Kaldur was standing beside Manta.

Robin felt himself slipping back into unconscious. Before he let it take over, he pressed his silent alarm button to alert Batman. Once done, Robin let his world go dark.

* * *

><p>Kaldur watched his father and Cobra work. He felt mixed emotion on betraying the team, but it had to be done.<p>

All of a sudden a Bat-a-rang flew out and wrapped around Cobra and Mantis.

Kaldur's eyes widened. Batman was there!

Running out towards the sea, he jumped into the ocean and sped off.

* * *

><p>Batman growled, as he walked out of the warehouse once the rest of the league had arrived.<p>

After that he went over to the team and sighed. They would not take Aqualad's betrayal well.

They were slowly starting to wake up.

Conner was helped up by Black Canary, M'gann by her uncle.

Flash was by his nephew as he slowly started to wake.

Green Arrow was kneeling beside Artemis.

Batman went over to his protégé and picked him up, Robin stirred and opened his eyes.

"Good job." Batman whispered.

Robin nodded and drifted off again.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok so did I do good? Oh and have you noticed that Robin is in every one? Idk I just end up doing it. XD I guess writing Robin is a wee bit easier for me. *shrugges*<br>Please R and R!  
>Oh and is anyone else bummed that Young Justice won't come back on until next year?<br>**

**-Penny**


	7. Conner

Hey guys I'm back and alive! Sorry for the LONG delay school, band, softball, and writer's block kept me from writing this but here it is!

Also I'm on twitter so check it out sometime! https:/twitter .com/#!/PennyTortie

* * *

><p>"I'm more concerned about Superboy. We still know very little about what Cadmus programmed into their weapon. Conner could be the mole, and not know it."<p>

Mount Justice  
>December 10 10:00 ECT<p>

Kaldur sighed as he watched Conner and M'gann make lunch.  
>He couldn't shake the feeling he had after what Batman said about Conner.<p>

He was convinced that there wasn't a mole, but still that feeling was there.

He couldn't help but smile as M'gann gasped when she saw Conner covered in food again, unable to catch all she had thrown at him.

Kaldur decided to keep an eye on Conner and see what happens.  
>Wally sighed storming off after yet another fight with Artemis.<p>

Why does she have to be so… so…. Uggg!

"Hey wait up!" A voice called.

Wally stopped to see Robin running towards him.

"Wally, you really shouldn't let her get to you like that, she's just pulling your leg."

Wally rolled his eyes. "I can't help it, she just does."

Robin smirked. "Like you do to her."

"Who me?" Wally said

"Yes you. Come on it's so obvious!" Robin said.

"What's so obvious?" Wally asked.

"You mean you don't know?" Robin asked.

"No, I'm not a bat so no I don't know everything!" Wally snapped.

"Calm down, no need to snap." Robin said smirking.

Wally smiled at his friend. "Sorry I'm just kind of stressed right now."

Robin nodded. "Well I know just what you need to be tressed."  
>He started to walk towards the main room.<p>

Wally followed. "Really, tressed?"

"What? It's the opposite of stressed."  
>M'gann smiled at Conner as he came back into the kitchen with new clothes on. The food had been washed off of him; and if you didn't know of the incident, you wouldn't be able to tell it happened.<p>

"There all better! Do you still want to help me with lunch?" She asked hopefully.

Before Conner could answer, Robin came into the room and walked over to them.

"Better idea. How about we all go and eat out?"

Wally followed him and put in his opinion. "Let's go to Ihop!"

"Way to be original Baywatch!" Artemis spoke joining the group.

"Oh and you have a better idea?" Wally spat.

"In fact I do—"

"Guys, enough!" Robin said as Kaldur walked into the room.

Recognized Batman 02

Batman silently walked into the room.  
>"You can worry about where to eat later, I have a mission for you."<br>He motioned for them to follow him.

The team nodded and followed.

"Dude, how does he…" Wally whispered to Robin.

"He just does." Robin replied.

Metropolis  
>December 10 14:00 ECT<p>

"Cadmus has opened a new lab in Metropolis." Batman spoke looking at the team

The bioship was silent as the team approached their destination.

Robin was going through his mental checklist before the mission.

"I want you to go in, covertly, and find out what they're hiding in there."

Conner was quietly staring at M'gann.

"It's a simple mission, get in then get out."

M'gann was focused on the bioship.

"If there are any problem, call the legue immediately."

Artemis was sharpening her arrows.

"This is probably the most dangerous mission yet, as a team. Good luck."

Kaldur was staring at the road ahead of them

M'gann slowed the bioship. "We're here."

Kaldur nodded. "Good, Miss Martian link us up."

M'gann nodded.  
>*Everyone here?*<p>

*Here as usual beautiful*

*Well we know that Baywatch is here*

*I'm here*

*Here and asterous*

*Good, let's go*

They silently made their way to the lab. The silence was awkward, in a way. The founding 4 members had a lot on their mind tonight.

Aqualad turned to Robin, *Can you hack in and open the doors?*

Robin smirked *Duh! I'm on it!* He opened his holographic computer and got to work.

After what seems like years Robin smiled. *Done, we're good to go.*

Cadmus  
>December 10 18:05 ECT<p>

Those words weren't fitting at all at the moment.

Kid Flash breathed hard as his attacker got up.

This wasn't how the mission was supposed to go.

Robin was on the ground next to him, unconscious. Miss Martian was in no shape to battle right now, she was currently in a corner after being attacked in her mind. Artemis's leg was broken and she couldn't move. Aqualad was thrown against the wall, and into blackness. It was just him now, Kid Flash.

He prepared himself for an attack. The attacker growled and lunged at Kid Flash, and with super strength, sent the speedster into a wall.

Superboy crouched, waiting for the redhead to get up. Kid Flash slowly got up looking at Superboy as the clone ran at him for the final blow. Unable to move in time, Kid Flash felt his nose break and the world went black.

Mount Justice  
>December 11 10:00 ECT<p>

Wally groaned as the world, and major pain, came back to him.  
>Sitting up he winced and saw his Uncle beside him in a flash.<p>

"Wally, you're awake!" The older Flash said.  
>"We, Bats and I that is, found you and your team unconscious in Cadmus. ,don'tyoudaredothattomeagain!"<p>

Wally chuckled a little. "Calm down Uncle Barry, you are speed talking again. Are any of the others awake yet?"

Barry shook his head. "No, you're the first awake."

Before Wally could respond Batman came into the room.  
>"What happened at Cadmus?" He asked getting straight to the point.<p>

Wally sighed. "We were investigating an express elevator when Conner went berserk and attacked us. Turns out that he was a sleeper agent the whole time."

Batman nodded. "That explains why he wasn't there when we found you."

Wally looked up. "What's going to happen to him? I mean it really isn't his fault, it's Cadmus'."

Batman's face remained expressionless. "We we find him we will take him into custody and see if there is anyway to help his condition."

And if there isn't?" Wally questioned.

"Then he will have to be put down." Batman answered.

Wally's eyes widened. His Uncle comforted him as Batman walked out of the room.

Before the Dark Knight left he uttered one more thing. "Of course we expect that we'll be able to fix his condition."


	8. Important AN for further stories

Hey this is just a notice that I have changed my pen name from Penny Tortoishell to Consultingwesen.


End file.
